The Flame Is Burning
by RLangel
Summary: A new student arrives at the x-mansion and with a past
1. Default Chapter

"Hey Kitty we dont need any help. So why dont you go watch tv or somthing"Jean said as she and Scott

started making breakfest. _Tipical saturday morning._ Kitty thought as she walked in the tv room

she grabed the remote off the table and turned the T.V on she whent to sit on the couch she felt a lump.

She jumped up as she saw that that lump was a girl she started to scream as she did so the girl started to screm as well. A few other X-men ran in the room prepared to fight as the girl jumped up her green eyes shown with fear. Wolverine came in the room as he smiled Scott turned and gave him a whats so funny glare."This is Katie our newest house guest".Wolverine said through a chuckle.At that moment all the students completly changed all the guys whent google eyed at the girls skimpy outfit . Wolverine was the first to speak."Well is any one going to say hi."he said ."Hi i'm Kitty Welcome to the X-men."she said as she held out her hand Katie smiled and held her hand out as well. There hands were about 3"inches apart when the professor roled in and cleared his throught.

"Oh" Katie said as she quickly turnd arownd her brown hair flew every were.She bent on her knees facing the oposit way of the X-men .By that time all the guys were googling at her butt .Jean quickly gave Scott a warning glare he caught on and turned away.As the Katie turned to the x-men with a frustrated look on her face.

"Does anyone have a pair of gloves i can borrow?"she asked.Rouge said yes and ran up stairs.

This left all the X-men i confusion is there going to be another Rouge?


	2. Rules

Disclaimer:I dont own the x-men just Katie(yippie)

I know the last chapter was short but this one should be longer 

Katie sat there in the silence wishing someone would talk.Finally Bobby Drake spoke for what he thought everyone was thinking.

"What are your powers?"Bobby asked as everyone noticed he was no longer google eyed."Um what did you call it Professor?"she asked sudently forgeting."Shes a pyromaniact Bobby."Professor said "Then like why does she need gloves."Kitty asked quickly Professor whent to open his mouth when Katie beat him to it.

"I cant control the heat comeing out of my hands.You see my hands are where most of my power comes from"Katie said trying to get everyone to understand."Here you go."Rouge said handing Katie the gloves.  
She had been watching in the corner for a minute just to see why there new house guest needed gloves."Thanks."Katie said grabing the gloves out of Rouges hands.As Katie put on the gloves the Professor telipathicaly told eveyone else to join them.As everyone walked in the room with the same confused look on there faces.As they saw the girl was wearing the gloves .

As Evan walked in the Professor gave a final count and they were all there."Every one this is Katie she'll be staying with us for a while"

"She will be also sharing a room with Amara.Is that all right ?"The Professor asked as Amara shook her head and reached out to shake Katies hand.

"Hi i'm Amara." She said as Katie smiled and took Amaras out streched hand everyone else lined up to introduce them selves.

The first in the line was Scott then Jean after Jean shook Katies hand her and Scott left to finish breakfast.

when Katie had finally met everyone Amara,Kirt,Kitty,Jubilee and Tabitha showed Katie aroud "And last but surtenly not least Kirts faveriote room in the mansion the kitchen."Tabitha said in her talk show host voice.

As Katie looked around the room Ray came in."Breakfasts ready so come eat"  
He said walking out the room ."Finally."Kirt said running ahead of the others.

As everyone sat down the Professor started to speak"As everyone should know we have a new student."Everyones head shook."And normally I would do this in privet but some people need a reminder."Bobby shrunk in his seat as he knew what was coming."We are going to review the rules.Bobby why dont you start." "Well you dont frezze the pool while people are under water."He said giving Ray a high five."You dont frezze the pool at all."Wolverine added glaring at Bobby."Ok Ray since your so happy what else."Wolverine said as he started laughing under his breath."Um Don't use your powers in public."He said as her shuved a bite of eggs in his mouth.

"Ok who wants to go next how about you Rouge."Professor said with a smile "Don't invite people over unless you square it with the Professor."She said rememmbering last week Kitty had a "study"partner over and kirt popped in.

"Ok any thing else anyone can remmember."Professor said."Yea don't have a member of the obosit sex in you room over night with you ever unless wolfi or storm tell you othr wise."Amara said hoping to score some points with the adults.

"I think I can think of a few."Katie said startiling everone."1 no parties with out adult supervision or cunsult."She said holding up her finger and continuing."2 no skiping school or that trainig stuff you guys do.And 3 No smoking,drinking,drugs,or lieing."She took a breath as if she was tierd turned to her food and eating.

"Yes all of thoughs are rules."The Professo said baffeld by what the girl said.

"Like howed you know that."Kitty said in shock."There obviusly rules in evey house or mansion or whatever you live in.

"Oh Professor can we go shoping to buy Katie some new clothes?She can't go around wearing that."Tabitha said looking up and down the new girl.  
"And have a sleep over in our room?"Amara said hopefully."Sure to both questions."But you guy have to sleep we have a danger room practice"  
The Professor said as all the girls got up ecsept Jean."I'll just stay and help with the dishes."

Ok what did you think? I'm getting better right.Any way um i forgot to tell you that its the last week of summer. and i'll only update for 2 reviews 


End file.
